Home
Home is the pilot episode of Class of 3000. Plot In this episode, Lil' D is dreaming about performing on stage with Sunny Bridges, but wakes up after being startled by pigeons. At Westley School for the Performing Arts, Principal Luna tells the students that their music teacher won't be coming back for a while (he is apparently in jail mining). Meanwhile, Sunny Bridges is on stage at a concert in Tokyo when he announces his decision to "quit music." The class decides to raise a benefit concert so that they can hire a new music teacher, and Lil' D meets Sunny Bridges, fainting. After failing to convince Sunny to play at their benefit concert, the students play by themselves despite rain and a lack of audience, and it becomes sunny when Sunny Bridges comes out and joins them. However, just as Sunny was about to accept the job as their teacher, his managers come and take him away. Back at school, the students are disappointed by his disappearance when Principal Luna arrives with Sunny in tow, introducing their new music teacher. Transcript Home/Transcript Goofs * An animation goof in the first act of the first part occurs as Lil' D leaps out of bed—he goes from barefoot to wearing shoes in a split second. * Right before the cutaway to the gymnast in the third act of part one, the music students are seated at their desks. Immediately following the cutaway, the students are instead gathered at a table. * When Kam says, "Money?" shortly after the aforementioned cutaway, Tamika's voice instead is heard. * In the first act of the second half of the episode, the closed captions say "Sorry, kid" even though Sunny says "Sorry, shawty." * During the second act of part two, when Lil' D gets an idea, a light bulb appears over his head, and seconds later, the bulb is revealed to be a part of a lamp that was never shown until Lil' D's idea. Trivia *If you look closely, when the students were giving fliers, a man in a trench coat came, and left; the man that was in the trench coat was Sunny Bridges. * Songs: ** Life Without Music: The classmates look like chalk drawings and the setting is the music room's chalkboard and say what would happen if there was no music. The character artwork for this song was directed by John Kricfalusi and Katie Rice. The song itself was sung by a few members of the Atlanta Boy Choir. **'Throwdown!': The kids are shown playing instruments and as colored heads. All the kids' names and instruments are introduced near the end. *'Credits': Rough sketches of scenes in the episode being compared to finished scenes of the episode. * Apparently, Eddie is in love with Tamika. An example would be that Eddie posted her name on a football field with the Bolivian Lightning Bugs. * Kim and Kam were born in Columbus, Ohio. * When Lil' D regains his consciousness in Albert's Pawn Shop, Albert's skin is dark in one shot and light in the next. * Lil' D wears a 1970's Atlanta Braves baseball cap in this episode, though he appears in his trademark sailor hat in both music videos. * Quick Draw McGraw in the cartoon "Two Too Much" makes an appearance in an invention by Philly Phil. * Tommy Lynch, one of the creators of Class of 3000, never had to produce a pilot for the show. Instead, it went straight to being a series. * This is the first show on Cartoon Network to have a "live premiere". * Class of 3000 originally started out as a production for Adult Swim, a programming block on Cartoon Network. * In part 2, Cheddar Man and Bianca Moon debut. * During "Life Without Music", Kim was the only student not depicted running on the piano until the very end, when all seven students are stranded on the only key left. * Tamika mentions Cola-Cola, a company allusive of Coca-Cola. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes